An electronic device may refer to a device that can perform a specific function according to an installed program, such as a home appliance, electronic organizer, portable multimedia player, mobile communication terminal, tablet computer, video/audio player, desktop computer, laptop computer, or car navigation aid. With achievement of a high degree of integration of components and popularization of high-speed and large-capacity wireless communication, electronic devices tend to have a variety of functions.
Meanwhile, to provide various functions, electronic components may be mounted in one electronic device and these components may exchange information with each other on the basis of a specific frequency.
In an electronic device, the frequency (e.g. system frequency) used for communication between internal components tends to be multiplied. This multiplied system frequency may interfere with other frequencies. For example, the multiplied system frequency may cause interference with a radio frequency used for wireless communication with an external electronic device or for GPS communication, degrading performance of wireless communication.